bullyinfandomcom-20200215-history
My Experience
Introduction I do have some experience of being bullied at school. Although the bullying I experience was not in a very serious degree, I want to share my thought here about the issue. Primary School ' First of all, I want to begin with my primary school life. When I was still at Grade 4. I got bullied by some classmates. Back to then, I was small and skinny. This is exactly why they bullied me. All of them are stronger than me. They did not try to bully me verbally, but they used me a direct way. They hit me and kick me. Of course I felt hurt, and I tried to protect myself, but I cant. I did not dare to tell my teachers. There were two thoughts came in my mind. The first thing was I felt desperate because I was not able to help myself and I was so weak . The second thing was I was so nervous and worried if there is any consequences if I tell the teachers. Also, I am the kind of person that I want to dual with the things myself. All these lasted for a year, and something unexpected happened. Things get better later on. We became friends. We talked and I found out what they think about these kind of behaviors was not bullying. They see hitting others as "playing". However, the bullying happened to me change my personalty. Not in a positive way, but negative. I did get depressed from this, and feeling nervous facing violence. I did not try to commit suicide or even thought of this anyway. '''Middle School and High School ' When I went to middle school. Same thing happened again. In middle school, there are actually much fewer bullies than in my primary school, because the kids had become more educated. They began to know attacking other is wrong, and most importantly, they realized they will be punished if they get caught. However, there were still some bullies. Teachers did know who the bad students were, but they had no evidence of what the bullies were doing or some teachers did not even care about these. They changed they way of bullying. They did not actually changed, but they bullied more frequently in verbal way. It is because it makes them less likely to get caught. I was not their only target. There were other students being bullied, because of our weakness, we did not report the matter. I guess not reporting the issue is probably one of the impact of being bullied. Victimized children like us began to lose bravery to dual with this. Plus, I thought the things were not so serious, so I sucked it up. Few Years later, because of their bad performance at school, they either get kicked out of school or drop out of the school few years later. They seemed they didn't even care about this. '''College I came to the United States and pursuing for my degree after high-school. I have been to three colleges. Base on my experience, I believe that when people are educated, they are less likely to bully others. I found the students in college are generally more polite and respectful. I haven't been bullied since I started college. 'What I think about bullying ' I had tell myself If I were them, will I do the same thing? My answer is No! It is because I know how it feels of being bullied, and I thought bullying is disgusting and disrespectful. Although study found that people who are being bullied are more likely to bully others, I think I am not one of those people. I guess the reason is because the bullying I received was not very serious comparing to others. At least, my body wasn't injure permanently. However, I still believe the school should be a safe place and no more bullying should happen. I have asked myself several time about what if I can go back then and how would I protect myself? If I could go back, I would gain weight and try to be more outgoing. In my opinion, making friends would definitely be a good strategy to protect yourself from being bullied. Even if you do not report to teachers, finding some people to support you is needed. It seems difficult for every single person to deal with this alone. Finally, I can feel why some victims commit suicide. I understand it. Repeated bullying can brings one to darkness.